Unlucky Wedding! Unlucky Fate!
by raemi.han
Summary: Keputusan yang ia ambil untuk menggantikan posisi sahabat nya saat pernikahan sangatlah salah! Kehidupan senang dan bebas yang seharus nya ia rasakan, malah hancur dan terkurung dalam dekapan namja psycho!/"Doing what huh? I just wanna to have sex with my 'wife! enjoyed how tight your hole when you fuck with me!"/"Hae.. cukup! Akuhhh nnggghh lelahh "/HAEHYUK/WARN:YAOI, NC, RAPE!


**Title : Unlucky Wedding, Unlucky Fate!**

**Genre : Angst, Hurt/Comfort **

**Rating : M**

**Length : Oneshoot**

**Main Pairing : HaeHyuk**

**Other Cast : Jung Sungha, Lee Kyung Min(OC), Park Neul Gi(OC)**

**DISCLAIMER : semua yang ada di dalam ff ini hanyalah milik Tuhan dan kedua orang tuanya. Terkecuali ff aneh ini adalah murni kepunyaan saya. Oleh karena itu, tolong hargai karya saya yang tak seberapa ini dengan like+komen dari readers yang membaca ff ini baik secara sengaja maupun tidak sengaja.**

**WARNING : YAOI, Non-Constentual Sexual Act(NC), Psycho!Hae, AU, Klise, TYPOS, NO EDITING, membosankan, Dirty Talk, ABAL, NC ngga hot, dll**

**Summary :** _Sungguh, ia meneysal telah membantu sahabat nya untuk kabur ke luar negeri bersama kekasih gelap nya karena tak ingin menikahi lelaki yang telah dijodohkan kedua orang tuanya. Dan yang lebih fatal lagi, keputusan yang ia ambil untuk menggantikan posisi sahabat nya saat pernikahan sangatlah salah! Kehidupan senang dan bebas yang seharus nya ia rasakan, malah hancur dan terkurung dalam dekapan namja psycho!_

* * *

**Unlucky Wedding, Unlucky Fate!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Lee Hyukjae, namja manis berusia 21 tahun ini tengah menatap duplikat dirinya di depan cermin dengan senyuman cerah yang membuat dirinya semangat untuk menjalani kehidupan nya yang bisa dibilang pahit ini. Ia merapihkan rambut nya sekali lagi, berusaha agar tampil se-sempurna mungkin agar bisa terlihat baik di depan bos nya juga para pelanggan nya nanti.

Ia meraih jam tangan putih nya dan memakai jam tangan itu di pergelangan tangan nya yang putih nan mulus tanpa cacat sedikit pun. Hyukjae memang selalu merawat kulit nya agar tetap indah di pandang, ia berpikir bahwa tidak hanya wanita yang membutuhkan perawatan kulit, namun pria juga sama membutuhkan nya.

"Hhh~" ia menghela nafas nya pelan. Setelah ia yakin bahwa penampilan nya sudah sempurna dan siap dilihat oleh khalayak banyak, ia pun melangkah kan kaki nya keluar kamar dan duduk di teras rumah untuk memakai sepatunya terlebih dahulu sebelum ia benar-benar berangkat ke tempat kerja nya. Setelah selesai memasangkan sepatu pada kedua kakinya, ia bangkit dan hendak memutar knop pintu untuk keluar, namun sebelum itu semua terjadi seseorang sudah lebih dulu menghentikan pergerakan nya dengan menarik-narik ujung sweeter yang dipakai nya.

Hyukjae pun menoleh dan mendapati seorang namja cilik dengan tinggi hanya mencapai pahanya. Lee Kyung Min, satu-satu nya anggota keluarga Hyukjae yang masih tersisa di muka bumi ini. Hyukjae sangat menyayangi namdongsaeng satu-satu nya itu. Apapun akan ia lakukan demi kebahagiaan Kyungmin yang sekarang harus sirna begitu saja karna pita suara nya putus dan membuat Kyungmin tak dapat mengeluarkan suaranya lagi. Dan satu-satu nya cara agar Kyungmin dapat mengeluarkan suaranya lagi adalah oprasi yang memerlukan berjuta-juta won. Dalam hati kecil Hyukjae, ia berjanji pada Tuhan dan kedua orang tuanya di alam sana bahwa ia akan membuat Kyungmin merasakan kembali kebahagiaan nya, bagaimanpun caranya.

"Waeyo?" Hyukjae berjongkok guna mensejajarkan tinggi badan nya dengan Kyungmin lalu mengusap rambut nya sayang. Kyungmin menunduk sedih untuk beberapa saat, membuat Hyukjae ikut sedih. Kyungmin mendongkak kan kepala nya dan kembali memandang wajah hyung kesayangan nya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Hyung janji akan membuat suara mu kembali lagi seperti dulu. Bersabarlah..." Kyungmin menggeleng cepat, bukan kalimat itu yang ingin ia dengar dari mulut hyung nya. Kyungmin menggerak-gerak kan tangan nya, merangkai sebuah kalimat dengan jari-jari kecil nya. **"Jangan pergi, hyung harus disini menemani Kyungmin."** Begitulah kira-kira yang ingin dikatakan Kyungmin lewat jari-jari kecil nya. Beruntunglah Hyukjae yang telah berlajar bahasa isyarat setelah kejadian yang menimpa Kyungmin, sehingga ia dapat mengerti arti dari gerakan jari-jari kecil Kyungmin.

"Mianhae... tapi hyung harus bekerja agar mendapatkan uang untuk biaya operasi mu." Hyukjae mengusap pipi chubby Kyungmin dan sebisa mungkin bibir nya melengkungkan sebuah senyuman agar tak membuat Kyungmin bertambah sedih. Kyungmin menggerakan lagi jari-jari nya untuk membalas perkataan hyung nya. **"Kyungmin tak mau sembuh jika semua ini harus membuat hyung menjadi lelah."** Hyukjae tersenyum simpul menanggapi permintaan dongsaeng nya. Tak ingin terus-terusan melihat wajah sedih dongsaeng nya, Hyukjae lebih memilih bangkit dari jongkok nya dan pergi keluar dari rumah lalu mengunci nya. Meninggalkan namdongsaeng nya yang masih setia berdiri di dekat pintu yang baru saja ditutup dan dikunci oleh hyung tercintanya dengan wajah sedih yang membuat perasaan bersalah muncul di hati kecil nya karena telah membuat hyung nya bekerja mati-matian hanya untuk mengembalikan suaranya seperti dulu.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Eternal Cafe. Bangunan berukuran sedang dengan warna biru langit yang sangat indah dan enak di pandang. Cafe yang setiap harinya selalu ramai pengunjung ini adalah tempat dimana Hyukjae bekerja keras, mengeluarkan peluh keringat hanya demi uang. Namun, ia tak pernah mengeluh karena lelah, rasa lelah sudah ia buang jauh-jauh dari prinsip kehidupan nya. Karena tujuan terpenting dalam hidup nya sekarang adalah memberikan hadiah pada namdongsaeng nya berupa kebahagiaan.

Hyukjae melangkah kan kakinya memasuki cafe itu lewat pintu belakang. Karena pintu depan hanyalah untuk pelanggan. Terlihat beberapa koki yang sedang sibuk memasak berbagai macam makanan, ada pula yang menyiapkan berbagai macam minuman segar dan sehat. Tak lupa beberapa waiters yang sudah sibuk keluar-masuk dapur mengambil pesanan para pelanggan.

"YA! Hyuk! Kau datang terlambat 'lagi' eoh?" tiba-tiba saja seseorang merangkul pundak nya dan bertanya atas keterlambatan Hyukjae dengan sedikit penekanan pada kata 'lagi'. Hyukjae mendengus kesal karena selalu dikagetkan oleh sahabat nya yang sama-sama menyandang profesi waiters di cafe ini. "Tak bisakah kau tak mengagetkan ku? Isshh... Kyungmin sangat susah untuk ditinggalkan! Padahal kan aku bekerja demi kebahagiaan nya." Hyukjae mem-poutkan bibir cherry nya imut, membuat siapapun yang melihat nya merasa gemas untuk segera mencicipi manis nya bibir cherry itu, termasuk namja yang sedang merangkul Hyukjae. Namun, daripada namja itu mencium bibir cherry Hyukjae dan langsung membuat masalah besar disini, namja itu lebih memilih mengacak-ngacak rambut Hyukjae sayang. "Kau tau Hyuk? Dia tau kau bekerja seperti ini untuk kebahagiaan nya. Namun semua itu malah membuat Kyungmin merasa bersalah dan selalu merepotkan mu. Kyungmin tak ingin membuat mu lelah, ia juga tak ingin kau merasakan pahit dalam dunia pekerjaan."

"Kau benar Hae..." Hyukjae menatap dalam mata teduh namja yang baru saja dipanggil Hae itu. "Tapi, apapun yang terjadi... aku akan tetap bekerja sampai aku bisa mengumpulkan uang untuk membuat Kyungmin bahagia." Hyukjae melengkungkan sebuah senyuman pada bibir cherry nya, begitupun dengan Donghae. Ia balas tersenyum terhadap Hyukjae. Lama mereka saling bertatapan hingga deheman seseorang membuat kontak mata diantara mereka harus terputus begitu saja. "Ehm..." Buru-buru Donghae melepaskan rangkulan nya terhadap pundak Hyukjae, begitu pula dengan Hyukjae yang menjaga jarak dengan Donghae dan bersikap se-formal mungkin dihadapan namja yang kini tengah memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan tatapan yang amat tajam.

"B-bos..." Hyukjae menunduk kan kepala nya karena takut di tatap tajam seperti itu oleh namja yang baru saja dipanggil nya 'bos' itu.

"Terlambat..." tangan namja itu yang awal nya mengepal sempurna, kini jari telunjuk nya terbuka membentuk angka 1.

"Belum menggunakan pakaian kerja..." kini jari tengah namja itu yang terbuka, sehingga tangan nya membentuk angka 2.

"Mengobrol saat jam kerja..." Hyukjae meremas ujung sweeter yang dipakai nya. Hyukjae sadar betul bahwa ia baru saja membuat kesalahan, dan nasib nya sangat lah buruk sekarang. Donghae melirik sekilas ke arah tangan Hyukjae yang sedang meremas ujung sweeter nya, Donghae sangat yakin bahwa Hyukjae sangat ketakutan sekarang.

"Kau membuat tiga kesalahan hari ini Lee Hyukjae!" namja itu berjalan mendekat ke arah Hyukjae. Ia mendekatkan wajah nya ke arah telinga Hyukjae. "Setelah jam kerjamu selesai, datanglah keruangan ku." Bisik namja itu, sampai-sampai Donghae yang berada di sebelah Hyukjae pun tak mampu mendengar bisikan 'bos' nya terhadap Hyukjae. Dengan wajah nya yang tampan namun terkesan sangat dingin, namja yang dipanggil bos itu pergi meninggalkan dapur dengan seringai yang terrpatri di wajah tampan nya.

"Apa yang dikatakan oleh bos menyebalkan itu?" Donghae menyenggol lengan Hyukjae. Hyukjae tak menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Donghae kepadanya. Ia malah pergi menuju ruang ganti untuk mengganti pakaian nya.

_'Aku tau apa yang selama ini kau sembunyikan, Lee Hyukjae...'_ Donghae menyeringai menatap punggung Hyukjae yang mulai menjauh hingga akhir nya tak dapat ia lihat lagi.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Hyukjae keluar dari ruang ganti dan berjalan menuju dapur sambil sesekali menepuk-nepuk pakaian guna menghilangkan debu-debu yang menempel pada pakaian waiter nya.

"Hyukjae!" Hyukjae menoleh ke arah suara dan mendapati seorang namja bermata kucing dengan pakaian koki nya tengah menyiap kan beberapa makanan dan minuman untuk pelanggan. Hyukjae yang mengerti segera menghampiri namja bermata kucing itu.

"Pelanggan tetap mu baru saja memesan mu untuk datang ke mejanya bersama makanan ini!"

"Meja nomor berapa hyung?"

"Kalo tak salah, nomor 12 yang di dekat jendela!" Hyukjae mengangguk paham dan menata makanan beserta minuman yang baru saja disiapkan oleh namja bermata kucing itu di atas nampan. Hyukjae hendak membawa nya untuk diantarkan pada pelanggan tetap nya itu, namun teriakan namja bermata kucing itu membuat Hyukjae menunda niat nya barusan. "Bawa juga camilan ini! Pelanggan tetap mu juga memesan layanan 'Let's Make A Friend'." Namja bermata kucing itu menambahkan beberapa toples camilan dan minuman tambahan ke atas nampan yang dibawa Hyukjae.

"Ah ne, arraseo Key hyung." Hyukjae melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari dapur dan berjalan mendekat ke arah sebuah meja di dekat jendela yang terdapat tulisan nomor 12. Oh ya, mungkin kalian bingung kan apa maksud dari layanan 'Let's Make A Friend'? Baiklah, akan ku jelaskan. Eternal cafe merupakan cafe yang banyak digemari oleh anak muda, terutama kaum hawa. Di usia dan emosi mereka yang masih dibilang labil, pemilik cafe ini selalu menemukan pengunjung cafe yang terlihat murung, melamun, menangis, ataupun kelewat bahagia sampai-sampai, salah satu waiters disini pernah mengadu kepada pemilik cafe ini bahwa ia melihat seorang pelanggan yeoja yang tengah tertawa sendiri. Dengan beberapa kejadian aneh yang ditemukan di cafe ini, sang pemilik cafe pun berinisiatif untuk membuat layanan 'Let's Make A Friend', dimana para pelanggan cafe ini dapat meminta atau memilih salah satu waiters di cafe ini untuk dijadikan teman ngobrol, sharing, curhat dan sebagai nya. Dan bagi sebagian pelanggan tetap yang telah memiliki ID Card khusus cafe ini, mereka dapat meng-klaim salah satu waiters disini untuk dijadikan teman mengobrol hanya untuk mereka saja.

Begitupun dengan yeoja yang duduk di meja nomor 12 dekat jendela ini, ia adalah salah satu pelanggan tetap cafe ini, dan ia telah meng-klaim Hyukjae sebagai teman curhat tetap nya. Berkat layanan 'Let's Make A Friend', kini mereka menjadi sepasang sahabat baik.

"Annyeong Neulgi-ah~" sapa Hyukjae ramah pada yeoja yang baru saja dipanggil nya 'Neulgi'. Yeoja itu menoleh pada Hyukjae, tak sampai lima detik yeoja itu membuang mukanya dengan wajah yang sarat akan kesedihan. Hyukjae yang melihat sahabat nya seperti itu memutuskan untuk menaruh makanan, minuman dan camilan yang ia bawa di atas meja. Hyukjae melirik sekilas seorang namja tampan yang dari tadi duduk di samping Neulgi.

"Ehm.." Hyukjae berdehem pelan lalu duduk di sebuah sofa yang bersebrangan dengan sofa yang diduduki oleh Neulgi dan namja yang baginya asing itu. Setau Hyukjae, Neulgi setiap harinya datang ke cafe ini sendiri, namun sekarang ia bersama seorang namja tampan yang entah itu siapa. _'Siapa namja ini?'_ Hyukjae memperhatikan namja yang berada di samping Neulgi dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Emp, Neulgi-ah?"

"Dia Jung Sungha. Namjachingu ku..." ujar Neulgi yang seolah-olah tau apa yang akan ditanyakan oleh Hyukjae. Hyukjae tersenyum kepada namja yang dikathui bernama Jung Sungha itu, Hyukjae pikir namja itu adalah orang asing bagi Neulgi, ternyata Sungha adalah namjachingu nya. Hyukjae meraih sebuah tissue untuk membersihkan tangan nya yang mungkin saja kotor. Tiba-tiba saja Hyukjae mengangkat tangan nya, dan mengulurkan nya terhadap Sungha. Mengajak nya untuk saling berjabatan tangan. "Ah ne, annyeong~ Lee Hyukjae imnida." Hyukjae mengulurkan tangan nya memperkenal kan diri. Namja disamping yeoja itu yang diketahui bernama 'Jung Sungha' ikut menjabat uluran tangan Hyukjae. "Jung Sungha. Senang bertemu dengan mu." Hyukjae dan Sungha saling berjabatan tangan sebagai awal mula perkenalan mereka, lalu mereka melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka.

"Hyukjae oppa!" Neulgi mengalihkan pandangan nya terhadap Hyukjae. Hyukjae yang merasa dirinya dipanggil balas menoleh ke arah Neulgi dengan senyuman ramah nya.

"Sebenarnya, aku... aku..."

"Hyukkie-ah!" perkataan Neulgi terpotong begitu saja karena teriakan seorang namja tampan berwajah ikan yang tiba-tiba saja datang menghampiri mereka dan ikut duduk di samping Hyukjae. Neulgi mendelik kesal ke arah namja yang kini malah merangkul Hyukjae tanpa mengindahkan keberadaan Neulgi dan Sungha.

"Hae? Kenapa kau ada disini?" Hyukjae melepaskan rangkulan Donghae, membuat Donghae mendelik tajam ke arah Neulgi. "Memangnya kenapa jika aku disini?" Donghae mencoba untuk merangkul Hyukjae lagi, namun Hyukjae langsung menahan nya. "Kau tak sopan Hae-ah..."

"Apa dia orang jahat?" Neulgi bertanya dengan nada ketus nya. Hyukjae menggeleng keras. "Aniya, dia sahabat ku."

"Apa dia bisa tutup mulut?"

"YA! Kau pikir aku ini apa?" bentak Donghae yang tak terima dicurigai oleh Neulgi. Hyukjae membekap mulut Donghae dan tersenyum semanis mungkin pada Neulgi. Hyukjae berniat mendorong Donghae menjauh, namun sebelum itu terjadi Neulgi sudah terlebih dulu menegur Hyukjae. "Selagi dia masih dapat tutup mulut, dia boleh berada disini, Hyukjae oppa!" Hyukjae melepaskan tangan nya dari mulut Donghae dan membiarkan Donghae yang kini duduk disamping Hyukjae. Donghae duduk diam dan melipatkan kedua tangan nya di belakang kepala sebagai sandaran nya.

"Mianhae ne, Neulgi-ah.. Sungha-sshi.." Hyukjae menundukan sedikit kepalanya meminta maaf atas tindakan Donghae yang tiba-tiba. Neulgi menghela nafas nya, agar emosi nya dapat ia redam. Hyukjae melirik sekilas ke arah Donghae yang mulai memakan camilan di meja dengan sesuka hatinya.

"Hhh~ Ah ne, gwaenchana.. sebenarnya, aku—"

"Uhuukk..uhukk.." lagi-lagi ucapan Neulgi harus terpotong begitu saja karena Donghae terbatuk dengan sangat keras nya. Saking bersemangatnya ia memakan camilan, sampai-sampai ia tersedak oleh makanan yang ia makan sendiri. Dalam hati Neulgi, ia bersyukur melihat Donghae yang tersedak seperti itu. Begitu pun dengan Sungha yang mendecih pelan melihat tingkah Donghae yang tak tau etika seperti itu.

"Hae~" Hyukjae menepuk-nepuk punggung Donghae, lalu memberikan nya sebuah air putih yang sengaja disediakan untuk waiters jika sedang melakukan pelayanan Let's Make A Friend. Buru-buru Donghae meminum nya samping habis dalam sekejap mata. "Hhh~ ini adalah camilan kesukaan ku, makanya aku jadi tersedak karena terlalu semangat memakan nya. Hahaa..." Donghae menggaruk tengkuk nya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal sama sekali. Hyukjae, Neulgi dan Sungha hanya bisa ber-speechless ria melihat Donghae yang bisa-bisa nya tertawa lepas tanpa ada rasa malu atau bersalah sedikitpun. Sadar akan tatapan ketiga orang dihadapan nya, tawa Donghae mulai memudar begitu saja. "Hehe... lanjutkan."

"Tolong maafkan dia Neulgi-ah..." Neulgi mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban. "Sebenarnya.. aku.. dijodohkan oleh keluarga ku..." Neulgi menundukan kepalanya sedih. Sungha yang melihat itu segera merangkul Neulgi dari samping, lalu mengusap-ngusap lengan nya bermaksud untuk menenangkan. Hyukjae yang melihat nya menjadi sedikit bingung. Ya, dia bingung! Menurut Hyukjae, bukankah seharusnya Neulgi senang di dijodohkan dengan namja setampan Sungha? Terlebih lagi, dilihat dari penampilan nya Sungha adalah namja baik-baik dari keluarga yang baik-baik pula. Lantas, kenapa Neulgi harus sedih dijodohkan dengan namja seperti Sungha? Seharus nya ia bersyukur bukan? Begitulah pikir Hyukjae.

"Kenapa kau malah sedih Neulgi-ah? Seharusnya kau senang dijodohkan dengan namja seperti Sungha." Hibur Hyukjae disertai anggukan setuju dari Donghae. Neulgi mendongkak kan kepalanya dan meminum bubble tea yang dipesan nya tadi.

"Kau salah mengartikan perkataan Neulgi, Hyukjae-sshi." Hyukjae menaikan sebelah alis nya menandakan bahwa ia tak mengerti apa maksud Sungha.

"Begini, aku dan Neulgi memang berpacaran. Tapi Neulgi malah dijodohkan dengan anak teman appa nya, bukan dengan ku!" jelas Sungha. Namun, Hyukjae masih belum paham arah pembicaraan mereka. Jadi, Hyukjae memilih diam dan memberikan respon seadanya. Sedangkan Donghae malah kembali asyik memakan camilan yang tersedia di depan matanya.

"Appa ku mempunyai teman di Jerman. Dan teman appa ku itu mempunyai seorang anak laki-laki. Tiba-tiba saja, mereka berencana untuk menjodohkan ku dengan anak appa yang di Jerman itu! Mereka ingin menjodohkan ku dengan namja itu atas dasar perusahaan. Aku tak mau oppa! Aku tak mau dijodohkan dengan namja yang bahkan aku belum tau rupa nya seperti apa?!" mata Neulgi mulai memerah dan berkaca-kaca, Sungha yang melihat kekasih nya akan menangis langsung membawa Neulgi ke dalam pelukan hangat nya. Neulgi terisak saat itu juga. Hyukjae yang melihat sahabat nya seperti itu hanya diam memperhatikan saja. Meskipun dalam hati kecil nya Hyukjae ingin memberikan solusi atau kata-kata mutiara yang dapat menenangkan hati Neulgi seperti biasa nya. Namun kali ini berbeda. Hyukjae masih belum mengerti maksud Neulgi membicarakan semua ini terhadap nya. Hyukjae merasa bahwa dirinya adalah sahabat yang tak berguna. Tanpa mereka sadari, rupanya Donghae yang mendengarkan penjelasan Neulgi sedari tadi melengkungkan senyuman mysterious yang entah apa maksudnya.

"Hyukjae-sshi!" Hyukjae menoleh ke arah Sungha yang baru saja memanggil nya.

"Kami membutuhkan bantuan mu. Maukah kau membantu kami?"

"Bantuan?" Hyukjae mengeryitkan dahinya yang dibalas anggukan oleh Sungha dan Neulgi.

"Ne. Kami ingin kau membantu kami berdua. Jebal~" pinta Sungha penuh harap. Hyukjae tampak diam, namun sedetik kemudian ia mengangguk setuju. "Baiklah, apa yang bisa kubantu?"

Neulgi mendorong dada Sungha pelan. Ia mengusap air matanya kasar dan berlaih menghadap Hyukjae. "Minggu depan, aku dan namja itu akan segera menikah."

"Menikah? Bukankah tadi kau bilang appa mu dan teman nya itu baru merencanakan perjodohan?" Hyukjae makin bingung dibuat nya. Tiba-tiba saja Neulgi mengangkat sebelah tangan nya, dimana terdapat sebuah cincin 'pengikat' di jari manis nya. "Kami sudah bertunangan satu bulan yang lalu. Tapi aku tak suka dengan nya. Saat kami bertunangan, namja itu memakai sebuah topeng sehingga aku tak dapat melihat wajahnya. Namja itu memakai topeng dengan alasan ingin memperlihatkan wajah nya nanti saat kami sudah menikah."

"Kenapa kau tak pernah menceritakan hal ini padaku?"

"Aku takut oppa! Aku merasa selalu ada yang mengikuti ku kemana pun aku pergi. Makanya, aku memilih untuk menyembunyikan nya darimu. Karena aku yakin, orang yang selalu menguntit ku itu pasti orang suruhan namja mysterious itu! Berhubung sekarang ada Sungha oppa, maka aku berani untuk membicarakan nya padamu, meskipun aku masih merasa bahwa ada seseorang yang terus mengikuti ku."

"Sampai detik ini juga orang itu masih menguntit mu, Neulgi-sshi!" celetuk Donghae yang sedari hanya diam. Hyukjae memberikan deathglare andalan nya yang malah terlihat sangat imut dimata Donghae. Lain hal nya dengan Neulgi dan Sungha yang menatap Donghae heran.

"Atas dasar apa kau mengatakan bahwa sampai detik ini masih ada yang menguntit ku?" tanya Neulgi.

"Apa kau hilang ingatan? Kau baru saja mengatakan _'Aku takut oppa! Aku merasa selalu ada yang mengikuti ku kemana pun aku pergi. Makanya, aku memilih untuk menyembunyikan nya darimu. Karena aku yakin, orang yang selalu menguntit ku itu pasti orang suruhan namja mysterious itu! Berhubung sekarang ada Sungha oppa, maka aku berani untuk membicarakan nya padamu, meskipun aku masih merasa bahwa ada yang seseorang yang terus mengikuti ku'_" Donghae mengikuti gaya, nada, dan gerakan tubuh Neulgi saat mengatakan itu.

"Kau sudah bertunangan dengan namja itu satu bulan yang lalu, dan minggu depan kalian akan menikah? Yang benar saja?! Kau bahkan belum tau wajah nya seperti apa. Apa jangan-jangan kau juga belum tau siapa nama nya?" melihat Neulgi yang terlihat sedang menahan emosi, buru-buru Hyukjae mengalihkan arah pembicaraan antara mereka. Donghae melipatkan kedua tangan nya didepan dada dan bersandar pada sandaran sofa.

"Aniya, meskipun aku belum tau wajah nya seperti apa, tapi aku sudah tau siapa namanya. Namja mysterious itu bernama Aiden Lee."

"Aiden Lee? Nama yang cukup bagus!" puji Donghae.

"Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Hyukjae.

"Tolong gantikan posisi ku saat pernikahan nanti!" seketika itu pula, Hyukjae membelalakan matanya, mulut nya menganga lebar, ia ber do'a dalam hatinya bahwa telinga nya sedang dalam masalah. Sedangkan Donghae malah menguap dengan lebar nya, menandakan bahwa ia bosan dan ingin tidur.

"Bisa ulang perkataan mu barusan?" Hyukjae ingin memastikan bahwa telinga nya sedang bermasalah atau tidak. "Tolong gantikan posisi ku saat pernikahan nanti! Aku mohon oppa~ satu-satu nya orang yang bisa kuandalkan hanya kau seorang." Hyukjae hanya diam. Neulgi tak sedang bercanda kan? Apa katanya tadi? Menggantikan posisi nya saat pernikahan? Yang benar saja! Hyukjae namja, Neulgi yeoja, dan Aiden Lee itu sudah pasti namja!

Neulgi terlihat sedang mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam tas nya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah buku kecil berbentuk persegi panjang dan sebuah ballpoint dari dalam tas nya.

"Ini! Berapapun nominalnya, akan ku berikan." Neulgi meletakan buku kecil itu di atas meja dan menggeserkan nya ke arah Hyukjae. Hyukjae menatap buku dan pulpen itu secara bergantian, lalu menatap Neulgi ragu.

"Aku tau kau sangat membutuhkan uang untuk operasi namdongsaeng mu itu oppa. Jika kau mau membantu kami, berapapun won yang kau minta aku akan memberikan nya untuk mu. Bagaimana? Kau mau membantuku? Atau malah menyia-nyiakan kebahagiaan namdongsaeng mu?" Hyukjae tak tau apa yang harus ia pilih. Jika ia membantu Neulgi dan Sungha, maka kebahagiaan Kyungmin sudah hampir ia dapatkan tanpa harus bersusah payah lagi. Namun bagaimana dengan nasib nya nanti? Jika ia menolak dan lebih mementingkan nasib nya, maka musnahlah kebahagiaan Kyungmin yang sudah berada di depan mata. Hyukjae menatap tajam Neulgi dan Sungha secara bergantian. "Jika aku membantu kalian, bagaimana nasib ku nanti?"

"Kami berdua sudah merencanakan semuanya oppa, sekarang kau hanya tinggal menentukan. Mau membantu kami, atau tidak?" Hyukjae menautkan kedua tangan nya, memainkan jari-jarinya. Terlihat sekali bahwa ia sedang gelisah. "Baiklah, aku akan mambantu kalian." Seketika itu pula, Neulgi dan Sungha tersenyum senang, termasuk Donghae. Beruntung sekali Neulgi memiliki sahabat seperti Hyukjae. Tapi tunggu, Donghae... tersenyum? Mungkin akan lebih cocok jika kita sebut seringaian dibandingkan senyuman.

"Jadi, bagaimana rencana nya?"

"Begini oppa, berhubung acara pernikahan nya hari minggu nanti dan akan dilaksanakan di Jerman, maka kita bertiga harus berangkat ke Jerman pada hari sabtu."

"Apa aku tak kalian ajak?" untuk yang sekian kalinya Donghae menyela perkataan Neulgi. Namun, Neulgi yang mulai terbiasa dengan sikap tak sopan Donghae, tak mengubris sedikit pun pertanyaan Donghae.

"Setelah itu, kau dan Sungha oppa akan menginap di hotel berbintang. Satu jam sebelum pernikahan dimulai, aku akan menelepon kalian untuk segera datang ke kediaman appa ku yang tak jauh dari hotel yang akan kalian tempati nanti. Aku akan menunggu kalian di kamarku. Jika kalian sudah sampai, maka kita bertukar penampilan." Ujar Neulgi senang.

"Maksudmu?"

"Nanti kau yang akan memakai gaun pengantin nya. Jujur saja oppa, jika rambut mu panjang kau sangat mirip dengan ku! Lebih cantik malah. Jadi siapapun yang melihat mu tak akan curiga dan akan tetap percaya bahwa kau adalah aku." Jelas Neulgi.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kalian?" tanya Donghae yang ikut antusias dalam pembicaraan kali ini.

"Aku dan Neulgi akan langsung pergi ke Belanda, kami akan tinggal disana berdua." Kini, giliran Sungha yang menjawab.

"Lalu nasib Hyukkie bagaimana?" Donghae melirik Hyukjae yang nampaknya setuju dengan pertanyaan yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh Donghae.

"Saat tunangan satu bulan yang lalu, keluarga dari namja itu pernah bilang jika acara pernikahan selesai, namja itu akan membawa ku ke Paris dan tinggal disana selamanya. Jadi, jika nanti kau sudah menikah dengan namja itu, kau bisa langsung kabur meninggalkan namja itu. Aku akan menyiapkan tiket kepulangan mu ke Korea setelah pernikahan nanti. Dan masalah namdongsaeng mu, serahkan saja padaku."

"Baiklah... aku setuju!"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Hyukjae baru saja selesai mengganti pakaian nya seperti semula. Cafe baru saja tutup tujuh menit yang lalu, namun para pegawai cafe ini sudah pulang meninggalkan cafe ini semenjak empat menit yang lalu.

SRET

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang menarik pergelangan tangan Hyukjae kasar dan mendorong tubuh nya ke dinding. "H-Hae?" Hyukjae terkejut dan menatap Donghae takut karena perlakuan nya yang tiba-tiba dan tak seperti biasanya. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kenapa kau tak pernah bercerita tentang keadaan namdongsaeng mu itu?" Donghae semakin menghimpit tubuh Hyukjae dengan dinding. Hyukjae meringis kesakitan saat dirasakan bahwa tangan Donghae kini mencengkram pinggang nya kuat. Jujur saja, meskipun Donghae dan Hyukjae bersahabat baik, Donghae tak pernah tau jika namdongsaeng Hyukjae kehilangan suaranya. Selama ini Hyukjae selalu menolak jika Donghae akan datang ke rumah nya dengan alasan bahwa rumah nya dalam keadaan berantakan. Jadi selama ini Donghae hanya tau bahwa Kyungmin selalu merengek minta dibelikan berbagai macam mainan seperti teman sepermainan nya. Hyukjae juga tak pernah menceritakan keseharian dirumah nya terhadap Donghae. Hyukjae hanya bercerita bahwa ia tak bisa mengembalikan 'kebahagiaan' Kyungmin seperti dahulu kala.

"Kenapa kau malah diam, eoh? Kenapa kau tak menjawab pertanyaan ku?" Donghae berteriak marah karena Hyukjae masih tetap diam enggan menjawab. Donghae yang merasa kesal karena Hyukjae sedari tadi hanya diam mulai mendekatkan wajah nya dengan wajah Hyukjae. Hyukjae memalingkan wajah nya dan menahan dada bidang Donghae saat Donghae hendak mencium bibir cherry nya. "Aku tak ingin membuat orang lain harus bersusah payah demi membantu operasi namdongsaeng ku. Kyungmin, kebahagiaan Kyungmin, biaya operasi, biarlah semuanya menjadi tanggungan ku."

"Aku bisa membantumu..." Donghae mengusap pipi tirus Hyukjae sayang. "Seharusnya kau meminta bantuan terhadap ku, bukan pada yeoja tadi! Jika kau meminta bantuan padaku, kau tak perlu bersusah payah mengerjakan rencana konyol yeoja tadi. Kau hanya tinggal diam, ber doa dan duduk manis menanti operasi pita suara adik mu selesai. Setelah itu, Kyungmin bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan nya lagi, dan kau juga dapat menjalani hidup mu seperti semula lagi!"

"Jika aku meminta bantuan padamu tanpa ada kerja keras sedikit pun, maka aku akan tetap memilih bantuan dari Neulgi. Aku lebih suka mendapatkan kebahagiaan dengan kerja keras, bukan dengan duduk manis saja!" Donghae membelalakan matanya tak percaya mendengar sahabat sekaligus orang yang selama ini ia cintai secara diam-diam membentak nya seperti itu. "Kau membentak ku, Lee Hyukjae?"

"Ya! Memangnya kenapa? Aku berhak untuk membentak mu!" sedetik itu pula, Donghae langsung menghempaskan tubuh Hyukjae ke lantai, membuat namja manis itu meringis kesakitan. "YA! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Donghae duduk tepat di atas perut Hyukjae, ia mencengkram kedua tangan Hyukjae agar Hyukjae tak bisa berontak.

"Lepaskan aku! Issh...HHMPHH—" Donghae membekap mulut Hyukjae dengan mulut nya. Ia melumat kasar bibir cherry itu dan menggigit bibir bawah nya kasar. Darah segar mulai mengalir di bibir bawah Hyukjae akibat gigitan Donghae barusan.

"LEE DONGHAE! LEE HYUKJAE!" tiba-tiba saja seorang namja yang merupakan bos cafe ini datang dan menarih kerah baju belakang Donghae, hingga Hyukjae dapat terlepas dari serangan tiba-tiba Donghae dan membuat Donghae berdiri secara paksa.

BUAGH

Namja itu memukul rahang Donghae dengan sangat keras. Donghae tersungkur ke belakang.

BUAGH

Kini pipi Donghae pun menjadi sasaran namja itu. Darah segar mulai mengalir di sudut bibir Donghae. Donghae jatuh ke lantai sambil memegangi sudut bibir nya yang berdarah. Hyukjae hanya mampu diam, ia sangat takut terhadap namja yang kini tengah menghajar Donghae.

Namja itu berjalan menghampiri Donghae dan mencengkram kerah bajunya. Ia menarik paksa tubuh Donghae agar berdiri. "KAU!" namja itu menatap Donghae tajam dan penuh amarah.

"KAU KU PECAT!" namja itu mengeryitkan alis nya heran melihat reaksi yang diberikan Donghae terhadap pernyataan pemecatan nya barusan. Kalian tau? Donghae malah menyeringai! Mungkin bagi sebagian orang normal mereka akan sangat sedih karena di pecat dari pekerjaan nya, lalu mereka akan memohon-mohon pada sang 'bos' agar mereka tak jadi di pecat. Namun Donghae beda, ia malah menyeringai dan melepaskan cengkraman tangan bos nya pada kerah bajunya dan pergi begitu saja tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

Kini, hanya ada Hyukjae dan namja itu di cafe. Namja itu melirik Hyukjae dengan tatapan yang tajam dan menusuk. "Aku butuh penjelasan!"

"A-anu..b-bos aku—"

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan bahwa jangan memanggil ku 'BOS' jika kita sedang berdua! Panggil namaku saja!" protes namja itu, Hyukjae semakin menundukan kepalanya tak berani menatap wajah tampan bos nya. "Arraseo, Kyu..." tiba-tiba saja namja ber-status kan bos yang di ketahui bernama Kyuhyun itu menarik pergelangan tangan Hyukjae kasar. Kyuhyun membawa Hyukjae ke dalam ruang kerja nya. Kyuhyun mendudukan Hyukjae di atas meja kerja nya.

"Siapa kekasih mu?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada datar ciri khas nya. Dan nada bicara itulah yang membuat Hyukjae selalu takut saat berhadapan dengan namja dihadapan nya kini.

"Kau Kyu..." Jawab Hyukjae masih enggan menatap wajah tampan Kyuhyun.

"Nugu?" tanya Kyuhyun sekali lagi. Hyukjae melenan ludah nya susah payah, keadaan seperti ini sungguh membuat nya bagaikan seorang 'tersangka'.

"Kau Kyu.. kau kekasih ku... Cho Kyuhyun kekasih Lee Hyukjae..."

"Benarkah? Apa kau mencintai namja yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu?" sepertinya, Kyuhyun belum puas dengan jawaban Hyukjae.

"Sangat.. aku sangat mencintainya..." Kyuhyun mengangkat dagu Hyukjae agar ia berhenti menatap lantai dan beralih menatap wajah tampan nya saja. "Jangan pernah mencoba membuat ku merasa takut untuk kehilangan mu Lee Hyukjae!" Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajah nya dengan wajah Hyukjae. Hyukjae menutup matanya secara perlahan saat bibir Kyuhyun menyentuh bibir cherry nya. Kyuhyun mencium bibir Hyukjae lembut. Ciuman yang tadinya terkesan manis kini berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan kasar. Hyukjae mengalungkan kedua lengan nya pada leher Kyuhyun dan meremas rambut Kyuhyun sebagai pelampiasan. Tiba-tiba saja Hyukjae membelalakan matanya lebar saat merasakan tangan kanan Kyuhyun mulai mengusap-ngusap punggung nya, sedangkan tangan kiri Kyuhyun mulai menyingkap kaos yang Hyukjae kenakan. Hyukjae mendorong dada Kyuhyun kasar membuat lumatan-lumatan yang terjadi antara mereka terhenti. Hyukjae memegang kedua tangan Kyuhyun guna menghentikan kegiatan nya.

"Wae?" tanya Kyuhyun tak suka.

"Jangan lakukan 'itu' sekarang..." jawab Hyukjae pelan. Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas, selalu saja seperti ini. "Kau tak mau? Bukankah kau mencintai ku?"

"A-aku memang mencintaimu, sangat... hanya saja aku belum siap untuk melakukan 'itu'. Kumohon Kyu, mengertilah..." pinta Hyukjae penuh harap. Hyukjae mengusap pipi Kyuhyun pelan, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya diam. Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun menjauhkan dirinya dari Hyukjae dan melangkah keluar dari ruang kerjanya, meninggalkan Hyukjae sendiri tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Dan Hyukjae tau arti dari gerak-gerik Kyuhyun seperti itu. Kyuhyun marah terhadapnya, dan kemarahan nya yang seperti itu bukanlah yang pertama kalinya. Melainkan terjadi setiap Hyukjae menolak melakukan hubungan intim dengan Kyuhyun.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Hyukjae menghela nafas nya lelah. Ini adalah hari kedua dimana Kyuhyun mendiamkan nya. Biasanya jika Kyuhyun sedang marah dan mendiamkan nya seperti ini, maka Donghae lah yang selalu menemaninya dan memberikan beberapa nasihat terhadap Hyukjae agar ia bisa berbaikan lagi dengan Kyuhyun. Namun sayang, sosok Donghae kini telah menghilang. Entah mengapa Hyukjae merasa bahwa hidupnya sangatlah kosong dan hampa tanpa keberadaan Donghae disisinya sebagai sosok seorang 'sahabat'. Hyukjae meraih ponsel putih dari dalam saku celana nya. Jari-jari panjang nan lentik nya menekan beberapa digit angka yang sudah ia hafal semenjak menjadi seorang waiters di cafe ini.

_'Number you want calling is not active, please—'_

"Issshh... Hae~ bagaimana ini? Aku butuh nasihat mu, hikss.. kau dimana?! Hikss..." jujur tak bisa Hyukjae pungkiri bahwa air mata yang kini jatuh membasahi pipi nya bukanlah karena kesedihan akan Kyuhyun yang sedang menjauhinya, kesedihan air mata ini lebih dominan pada kesedihan akan hilangnya sosok Donghae dalam hidup nya.

"Hhh~ aku harus bisa melakukan nya sendiri! Fighting!" Hyukjae bangkit dari duduk nya. Waktu istirahat nya akan berakhir empat menit lagi. Masih ada waktu baginya untuk bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Hyukjae berjalan menuju ruang kerja Kyuhyun dan mengetuk pintu nya.

"Masuk!" suara Kyuhyun yang mempersilahkan nya untuk masuk membuat Hyukjae menjadi gugup seketika. Hyukjae membuka pintu ruang kerja Kyuhyun secara perlahan dan menyembulkan kepalanya beberapa detik. Hyukjae pun masuk dan menutup pintu itu rapat guna tak ada orang yang bisa menguping pembicaraan antara Kyuhyun dan dirinya.

"Kyu..." Hyukjae duduk disebuah kursi di depan meja kerja Kyuhyun. Beberapa kertas kerja sepertinya lebih menarik perhatian Kyuhyun dari pada merespon kehadiran namja manis yang berada dihadapan nya. Hyukjae menatap kertas-kertas yang berada di meja Kyuhyun dan beralih menatap wajah tampan Kyuhyun yang malah terlihat biasa saja seolah-olah tak menyadari keberadaan nya sekarang, matanya mulai memanas dan memerah menandakan bahwa ia ingin menangis saat itu juga. "A-aku ingin meminta cuti selama tiga hari mulai hari besok sampai minggu." Ucap Hyukjae susah payah menahan tangis nya. Kyuhyun hanya melirik Hyukjae sekilas dengan ekor matanya, kemudian ia mengambil sebuah kertas dan menuliskan beberapa kata dalam kertas yang sudah terdapat beberapa format di dalam nya.

"Ini!" Kyuhyun menyerahkan kertas yang baru saja selesai ia tulis dengan beberapa kata. Hyukjae memandang Kyuhyun penuh tanya, lain hal nya dengan Kyuhyun yang kini menaikan sebelah alis nya bingung melihat respon dari Hyukjae. "Wae? Bukankah kau ingin cuti? Itu surat izin cuti dari ku. Jika urusan mu sudah selesai, kau boleh keluar dari ruangan ku sekarang juga."

"Kyu~" Hyukjae berniat memegang tangan Kyuhyun, namun dengan cepat Kyuhyun menarik tangan nya agar tak bisa Hyukjae pegang. "Ah ne, jika perlu kau boleh pulang sekarang juga!" tambah Kyuhyun membuat air mata Hyukjae mengalir begitu saja.

"Aku sedang banyak pekerjaan. Bisakah kau keluar sekarang, Lee Hyukjae-sshi?" bagaikan ditusuk ribuan belati, Hyukjae merasa sakit pada ulu hatinya. Kyuhyun baru saja memanggil nya dengan embel-embel 'sshi'. Kyuhyun hanya akan menggunakan embel-embel itu pada orang yang dianggapnya tak terlalu dekat dengan nya. Dan barusan Kyuhyun mengeluarkan embel-embel itu yang jelas-jelas ditujukan kepada nya yang masih ber-status sebagai 'kekasih' nya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Oppa, sudahlah~ jangan sedih seperti itu! Kyungmin pasti baik-baik saja, aku yakin itu!" Neulgi meletak kan secangkir teh manis untuk menenagkan Hyukjae yang sedang khawatir memikirkan keadaan Kyungmin di Korea. Sekarang adalah hari sabtu, dan mereka baru saja sampai di sebuah hotel berbintang yang berada di Jerman.

"Gomawo Neulgi-ah..." Hyukjae tersenyum terhadap Neulgi dan dibalas senyum pula oleh Neulgi. Neulgi melangkahkan kakinya menuju sofa hotel dimana ada Sungha di sana. Hyukjae tersenyum simpul melihat kemesraan yang terpancar pada hubungan Neulgi dan Sungha. Tangan nya meraih cangkir berisikan teh manis yang dibuatkan oleh Neulgi. Tersenyum simpul dan terus tersenyum simpul saat Hyukjae menatap duplikat wajah sedih nya pada permukaan air teh. Pikiran nya sangat kacau sekarang. Ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Kyungmin sekarang. Dilain sisi ia juga merasa amat sangat bersalah terhadap Kyuhyun atas dirinya yang selalu menolak hubungan intim yang ditawarkan Kyuhyun terhadap nya.

_Dongahae_

Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya pelan karena nama Donghae tiba-tiba saja muncul dalam pikiran nya. Hyukjae meminum teh manis itu untuk menormalkan kembali pikiran nya, namun kini wajah Donghae malah muncul dalam fantasy nya. Tak bisa Hyukjae pungkiri jika ia pun kini mengkhawatirkan keadaan Donghae, bahkan... ia merinduka sosok itu dalam kehidupan nya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah siap?" tanya Sungha memastikan bahwa Hyukjae sudah siap atau belum. Hyukjae mengangguk pasti sebagai jawaban.

"Hyukjae-sshi.." panggil Sungha pelan. Hyukjae menoleh dan mendapati Sungha tengah tersenyum terhadap nya. "Gomawoyo..." Hyukjae hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban. Tak lama kemudian, Sungha menyalakan mesin mobil dan mobil pun melaju dengan kecepatan sedang menuju kediaman orang tua Neulgi. Tak sampai 15 menit, mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah orang tua Neulgi. Sungha dan Hyukjae turun dari mobil. Untuk beberapa saat, mereka sempat berbincang-bincang dengan seorang namja dewasa yang merupakan satpam kediaman orang tua Neulgi. Setelah memberikan penjelasan, akhirnya satpam itu mempersilahkan Sungha dan Hyukjae masuk. Sungha dan Hyukjae membungkuk hormat dan memberi salam kepada orang tua Neulgi. Mereka berdua menjelaskan terhadap orang-orang di sana bahwa mereka adalah teman baik Neulgi dan tujuan mereka kesini untuk memberi salam, nasihat dan sedikit berbincang-bincang sebagai seorang sahabat. Hingga akhirnya Sungha dan Hyukjae kini berhasil masuk ke dalam kamar Neulgi dan menemukan Neulgi yang baru saja selesai di dandani secantik mungkin oleh beberapa perias pengantin. Melihat duplikat Sungha dan Hyukjae, Neulgi buru-buru menyuruh para perias itu pergi dari dalam kamar nya tanpa membawa pergi kotak make up milik mereka.

"Oppa~ akhirnya kalian datang juga!" Neulgi memeluk Sungha erat dan menepuk-nepuk bahu Hyukjae pelan. "Kajja, buka bajumu di tirai itu! Kita tukar kostum!"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Kini, terlihat seorang namja paruh baya yang sedang menggandeng seorang 'yeoja' cantik bergaun putih berjalan memasuki tempat suci ini. Dua orang yeoja cilik yang berjalan di depan nya terlihat sangat manis dengan sebuah keranjang berisikan kelopak-kelopak mawar merah yang sengaja di taburkan. Suara lonceng gereja terus menggema meramaikan suasana di gedung ini. Semua orang yang menghadiri acara sakral ini terus memperhatikan sosok 'yeoja' yang tengah dinantikan oleh seorang namja tampan bertopeng setengah wajah. Namja bertopeng itu menyunggingkan senyuman atau mungkin lebih pantas disebut seringai. Namja bertopeng itu mengulurkan tangan nya saat Neulgi-yang sebenarnya adalah Hyukjae- sudah dekat dengan nya. Namja paruh baya itu yang merupakan appa dari Neulgi menyerahkan 'putri' nya ke tangan namja bertopeng bernama Aiden Lee itu. Dan detik berikut nya mulailah upacara sakral penyatuan dua insan ini sebagai sepasang 'suami-istri'.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Eunghh..." Hyukjae membuka matanya perlahan, matanya mengerjap-ngerjap imut mencoba untuk memfokuskan pandangan nya yang terasa buram. Gelap! Satu kata yang dapat mendeskripsikan suasana saat ini adalah GELAP! Dimana ini? Apakah ini di kamar nya? Tiba-tiba saja bayangan saat ia berciuman dengan Aiden di acara pernikahan tadi terlintas begitu saja. Hyukjae membelalakan matanya saat mengingat apa yang telah ia lalui hari ini. Pernikahan nya dengan Aiden! Tapi, Hyukjae tak ingat sama sekali mengapa sekarang ia bisa berada di tempat gelap seperti ini dan...

"Akh!" Hyukjae meringis kesakitan saat akan mencoba menggerakan tangan nya. Kedua tangan nya diikan kuat pada kepala ranjang. "YA! Siapapun, tolong aku!" teriak Hyukjae berharap akan ada yang datang menolong nya. Hyukjae mencoba melepaskan iakatan pada pergelangan tangan nya dengan cara menggerak-gerakan tangan nya, namun nihil ikatan nya malah membuat pergelangan tangan Hyukjae terasa sakit.

"Tenanglah Neulgi-ah..." Hyukjae menghentikan aksi berontak nya. Suara ini! Ia merasa familiar dengan suara ini. Ini seperti suara...

"Hae? Kau kah itu?" tanya Hyukjae ragu.

"Hae? Nugu? Aku Aiden Neulgi-ah.. atau harus kupanggil kau... Lee Hyukjae?"

CEKLEK

Tiba-tiba saja lampu menyala, menampak kan sosok Aiden yang masih menggunakan topeng setengah wajah berwarna perak.

"Darimana kau tau indentitas ashli ku?" tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Hyukjae, Aiden berjalan mendekati Hyukjae. Ia naik ke atas ranjang dan menindih tubuh Hyukjae begitu saja. Dengan gerakan cepat, Aiden langsung menyerang bibir cherry pouty milik Hyukjae dengan ganas. "HMMPHH—" rasanya ingin sekali Hyukjae berontak, namun sayang tangan nya masih terikat kuat di atas kepala ranjang. Aiden melumat bibir atas dan bawah Hyukjae secara bergantian. Tanpa Hyukjae sadari, rupanya kini Aiden tengah merobek gaun pengantin yang dikenakan Hyukjae dengan pisau lipat yang sudah disiapkan oleh Aiden sebelum nya.

"Eungghh.. ahhh.. apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Hyukjae panik saat Aiden melepaskan lumatan nya dan merasa dingin pada tubuh nya. Aiden bangkit dari atas ranjang dan berjalan menuju sebuah laci yang tak jauh dari ranjang. Hyukjae membelalakan matanya kaget saat menyadari bahwa tubuh nya kini full naked. Gaun pengantin yang tadi ia pakai kini sudah berubah menjadi sobekan-sobekan kain putih. Aiden kembali menghampiri Hyukjae dengan beberapa toy sex di tangan nya. Menyadari atas apa yang akan terjadi selanjut nya, Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalnya kuat. "Kumohon! Lepaskan aku.. jangan lakukan.. kumohon tuan Aiden.."

"Doing what huh? I just wanna to have sex with my 'wife'! enjoyed how tight your hole when you fuck with me?!" Aiden kembali menaiki ranjang. Tangan nya mulai meraba-raba paha mulus Hyukjae dan membukanya lebar-lebar sehingga kini Aiden dapat melihat dengan jelas hole pink nan ketat Hyukjae yang belum mendapatkan rangsangan sedikitpun.

"AAKKHHH—" Hyukjae menjerti tertahan karena Aiden langsung memasukan sebuah gag ball kedalam mulut nya saat sebuah vibrator yang menyerupai penis buatan masuk secara paksa dan kasar ke dalam hole nya. Air mata mulai keluar membasahi pipi mulus nya. Aiden mulai menekan tombol _'hard'_ pada sebuah remote pengendali vibrator yang menancap sempurna pada hole sempit Hyukjae.

"Ahhnn..unghhn...nnghhh..." Hyukjae menutup matanya rapat merasakan getaran yang dikeluarkan oleh vibrator pada hole nya itu. aiden turun dari ranjang nya untuk membuka semua kain yang melekat pada tubuh nya. Dan kini, Aiden sama-sama full naked seperti Hyukjae. Dan yang paling mengejutkan adalah kini Aiden telah membuka topeng setengah wajah nya. Hyukjae membuka matanya perlahan merasakan bahwa ranjang nya sedikit bergoyang.

"MMPHHH—" mata Hyukjae membulat sempurna saat bertemu pandang dengan namja yang semula memakai topeng setengah wajah. Air mata tak bisa Hyukjae tahan untuk tak keluar terlebih lagi saat melihat orang yang sedang menindih nya saat ini. "Hyukkie-ah... aku sangat merindukan mu." Ternyata dugaan Hyukjae tadi benar, suara ini memanglah milik Donghae. Aiden yang ternyata adalah Donghae, kini melumat, menggigit kasar bahu dan leher Hyukjae hingga meninggalkan jejak merah terang tanda kepemilikan disana. Hyukjae menatap Donghae penuh harap agar ia menghentikan perbuatan gila nya ini. Donghae yang melihat tatapan mata Hyukjae akhirnya melepaskan gag ball dari mulut nya.

"Ahh.. Hae-ah..." Hyukjae kembali menggerak-gerakan tangan nya, ia membutuh kan sesuatu untuk diremas sebagai rasa pelampiasan nya. Vibrator dalam hole nya masih terus bergetar. "Haehh.. wa-wanna cchumm.. mmphh.." Donghae kembali melumat bibir cherry Hyukjae ganas guna mengalihkan perhatian Hyukjae bahka sekarang tangan Donghae tengah memasangkan cock ring pada ujung junior Hyukjae. "Mmmphh.. anghhhnn..." Hyukjae meronta dengan cara menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya agar Donghae bisa menghentikan lumatan nya. Namun, Donghae bukanlah namja bodoh dalam hal sex, ia memegangi kedua pipi Hyukjae agar tak bisa bergerak. Tanpa memberi kesempatan bernafas, bibir Donghae melumat bibir Hyukjae terus-menerus tanpa rasa bosan sedikit pun. Hyukjae terus meronta. Pegangan pada kedua pipi Hyukjae mengerat, menahan gerak kepala Hyukjae. Tak bisa. Hyukjae tak bisa melawan tenaga Donghae. Perlawanan Hyukjae makin lama makin melemah, hingga akhirnya Hyukjae pasrah. Donghae menyeringai senang saat Hyukjae pasrah dan membalas lumatan nya. "Anngghhnnn... unnghhh.." tangan Donghae yang sedari tadi menganggur kini bergerak memilin nipple kanan dan kiri Hyukjae kasar, namun itu tak berlangsung lama karena sekarang tangan nya mulai turun turun dan turun ke bawah sampai pada paha mulus Hyukjae. Diusapnya paha Hyukjae dengan gerakan yang pelan dan menggoda. Donghae membuka paha Hyukjae lebar dan memposisikan junior besar nya yang sudah menegang sedari tadi tepat di depan hole ketat Hyukjae.

"Haehh.. ahhh..." desah Hyukjae disela lumatan nya, Donghae menggesek-gesakan junior nya dengan bibir hole Hyukjae.

JLEB

"AKHHHMMPHH—" Donghae kembali membekap mulut Hyukjae dengan lumatan kasarnya. Donghae memasukan junior nya yang bisa dibilang besar dan panjang itu ke dalam hole sempit Hyukjae tanpa mengeluarkan vibrator yang sedari tadi terapsang pada hole Hyukjae. Hyukjae menangis, rasanya sakit. Amat sangat sakit! Rasanya panas dan perih, tubuh nya bagai terbelah menjadi dua secara paksa. Donghae melakukan nya dengan sangat kasar dan tak berperasaan. Hyukjae menyesal, ya! Iya menyesal karena telah membantu Neulgi untuk menukar posisinya. Terlebih lagi, ia menyesal karena selalu menolak melakukan 'this and that' bersama Kyuhyun jika tau akhirnya akan seperti ini. Bersetubuh dengan namja yang selama ini ia anggap sebagai sahabat nya, bukan kekasih nya.

"Ahh..Ber-hen-tihhh...akh! hikss..." Donghae mulai menggerakan pinggul nya keluar masuk hole Hyukjae, membuat vibrator yang masih aktive itu masuk ke dalam hole Hyukjae lebih dalam. "Akhh.. s-sakithhh.. eungghhh..."

"Oh~ Shit! Your hole more delicius than a bitch!" Donghae melumat dua tonjolan dada Hyukjae yang memerah dan menegang. Ia terus menggenjot hole Hyukjae tanpa ampun sambil menyesap, melumat dan mengigit-gigit kecil nipple Hyukjae. Tangan nya yang sedari tadi memegang pinggang ramping Hyukjae kini beralih memegang junior Hyukjae yang menegang dan bekedut.

"Haehh~ ahh.. lep-lepaskan ikatan nyahh ungghh.."

"Anything for you, honey~" Donghae melepaskan ikatan pada tangan Hyukjae. Detik berikutnya Hyukjae langsung mengalungkan kedua tangan nya pada leher Donghae. "You wanna cum, eoh?" goda Donghae. Dengan sangat terpaksa Hyukjae menganggukkan kepalanya karena ia sudah tak kuat menahan hasrat nya sedari tadi. Ia ingin segera melepas hasrat nya yang tertunda. "Tapi sayang, aku tak akan membuat mu cum dengan mudah." Donghae mengangkat sedikit tubuh Eunhyuk dan menyandarkan nya pada sandaran ranjang dengan junior yang terus tertanam pada hole Hyukjae. Donghae mengangkat sebelah kaki Hyukjae dan menyimpan nya di pundak nya.

"Ahh.. pe-lanhhh..." Hyukjae meremas seprai dengan kekuatan seadanya. Posisi seperti ini membuat junior Donghae tertanam lebih dalam.

"AKH! Di situhh.. yeah.. disitu Hae-ah..." Hyukjae menengadahkan kepalanya dengan mata terpejam merasakan nikmat sekaligus sakit pada hole nya, tapi rasa yang lebih dominan sekarang adalah rasa nikmat pada titik ter sensitive dalam hole nya. Ditambah lagi vibrator yang masih bergetar membuat Hyukjae kehilangan akal sehat nya.

"Hae~ fassterhh... ahhh... deephh..deeper..ugghhh..." seringai mulai muncul lagi di wajah tampan nya. Donghae tersenyum puas saat menemukan titik ter sensitive Hyukjae. Namun, bukan nya mempercepat gerakan nya sesuai permintaan Hyukjae, Donghae malah memperlambat gerakan nya membuat Hyukjae mendesah frustasi.

"Faster ahhh.. Hae~ faster!" Hyukjae mulai meggerak kan pinggul nya berlawanan arah dengan gerakan Donghae. Hyukjae beralih memeluk leher Donghae erat, Donghae pun merubah posisi nya menjadi duduk bersila dengan Hyukjae di atas nya. "Lakukan sesukamu, Hyukkie-ah..." Hyukjae mencengkram pundak Donghae kuat. Ia menaik turunkan badan nya dengan gerakan cepat.

"Ahhh..eummphh..aarrghh! hae-ahhh... eunggghh~" junior Donghae mulai berkedut menandakan bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan segera orgasme. "Ketatkan hole mu Hyukkie-ahh.. Oh~ Shit!" umpat Donghae saat gerakan Hyukjae malah melemah. Donghae mencengkram kuat pinggang Hyukjae dan membantu pergerakan naik-turun Hyukjae. Donghae memjamkan matanya merasakan remasan dinding hole Hyukjae pada junior nya.

"Ahhh... I'am cum Hyukkie-ahh.."

"Annghhnnn~" Hyukjae kembali memeluk leher Hyukjae saat merasakan cairan hangat mengisi hole nya. Donghae mengeluarkan cairan nya dengan sangat banyak, sampai-sampai sebagian cairan putih kental nya mengalir keluar bercampur dengan darah dari hole Hyukjae.

"Hae~ lepaskan cock ring dan vibrator nya! Nngghh..." pinta Hyukjae penuh harap.

"Kau pikir ini sudah ber-akhir?" Hyukjae membelalakan matanya tak percaya saat Donghae memaksa tubuh nya untuk menungging tanpa melepaskan junior nya terlebih dahulu. "Let's play doggy style Hyukkie~" Donghae kembali menggenjot hole Hyukjae tanpa ampun. Tangan nya memegang pinggang Hyukjae erat dan menggerakan nya berlawanan arah dengan gerakan pinggul nya.

"Hae.. cukup! Akuhhh nnggghh lelahh~" air mata yang awal nya sudah kering kini kembali membasahi pipi mulus nya. "Hikss.. cukup.. ahhnn... ahhh..."

"Diam dan nikmatilah!" tangan kanan Donghae kini beralih pada junior Hyukjae yang sedang tersiksa. "Kau mau aku melepaskan nya, eoh?" tanya Donghae sambil memutar-mutar cock ring pada ujung junior nya, menambah rasa sakit dan menyiksa pada junior nya. Hyukjae hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, ia benar-benar lelah dan ingin semua nya cepat berakhir.

"Tapi, kau harus menerima hukuman setelah nya!" seolah tuli, Hyukjae hanya mengangguk karena yang ia ingin kan sekarang adalah orgasme. Donghae kembali merasakan bahwa junior nya berkedut-kedut bersiap untuk orgasme yang kedua kalinya.

"Ah... inihh nikmat~" Donghae kembali menyemburkan cairan nya ke dalam hole Hyukjae dan disaat yang bersamaan Hyukjae juga menembakan cairan nya dengan sangat banyak.

"Hikkss.. hentikan~ kali ini apa lagi?" Hyukjae benar-benar ingin mati saja rasanya. Donghae mengangkat tubuh nya tanpa melepaskan junior nya, Hyukjae hanya mampu memeluk leher Donghae erat dan melingkarkan kedua kakinya pada pinggang Donghae. Donghae membawa Hyukjae ke dalam kamar mandi. Donghae menyandarkan tubuh Hyukjae pada dinding kamar mandi tepat di bawah sebuah shower dan menghimpit nya dengan sangat kuat.

"Ahhh..ahh...Hae~nngghh.. hen-tikannhh.. cukup!" seolah tuli, Donghae malah terus-terusan menyerang hole dan leher Hyukjae membabi buta. Akal sehat nya telah hilang dihapuskan oleh permainan sex yang selama ini ia nanti-nantikan. Donghae menyalakan shower, sehingga kini badan mereka dibasahi oleh air. Mereka melakukan sex dibawah guyuran air shower. Sambil terus menusuk ganas hole Hyukjae, Donghae juga tak lupa untuk meremas pantat kenyal Hyukjae.

"Ahh~ so sexy! You so hot Lee Hyukjae, damn!"

"Aku lelah..."

"Ini semua akan berlangsung lama Hyukkie-ah..."

"Cepat selesaikan!" Hyukjae pasrah. Ia tak tau mengapa ia seperti ini.

"Nnnghhhh~" lenguh Donghae dan Hyukjae bersamaan saat merasakan orgasme yang sama-sama keluar.

"Aku ingin tidur..."

"Ronde berikutnya menantimu Hyukkie-ah~" Donghae membawa tubuh Hyukjae masuk ke dalam bath up. Donghae kembali melakukan aksinya menggenjot hole Hyukjae seperti orang yang benar-benar haus akan sentuhan sex. Donghae yang sekarang sedang bercinta dengan nya bukanlah Donghae yang saat dulu ia kenal. Donghae yang sekarang adalah sosok menyeramkan yang membuat hidup nya menjadi redup begitu saja.

"BASTARD! I HATE YOU, LEE DONGHAE!"

"I LOVE YOU, LEE HYUKJAE~"

**END**

Ahahaaa.. ff macam apa ini?

Bener-bener ff yang ANEH!

Mianhae jika NC nya KURANG HOT dan tidak sesuai harapan readers sekalian..

Saya lagi iseng+frustasi bikin ff ini xD

Abis baca, biasakan **REVIEW** ok ;)

Gomawo sebelumnya karena sudah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca ff nista buatan Ramen :)

buat **SIDERS REVIEW** juga neee~~~~~~

kalo **ngga REVIEW ntar dosa **looohh** :p**

**REVIEW** nya Ramen tunggu loh~

**GOMAWOYO~#deepbow**


End file.
